


Upside Down & Inside Out

by Kuruccha-IT (Kuruccha)



Category: Space ☆ Dandy
Genre: F/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-24
Updated: 2016-02-24
Packaged: 2018-05-23 01:33:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6100464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuruccha/pseuds/Kuruccha-IT
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>(È altamente improbabile che sia già successo. Altamente improbabile.)</i>
  <br/>
  <i>(Forse l’ha solo sognato.)</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Upside Down & Inside Out

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Upside Down & Inside Out](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6314722) by [Kuruccha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuruccha/pseuds/Kuruccha)



> Per capire quel che succede in questa fanfiction è essenziale aver visto due episodi in particolare. Il primo è il ventitreesimo, _Gli innamorati sono trendy_ , e il secondo è l’ultimo episodio, _Neverending Dandy_. Senza il primo si perderà un po' il senso della trama, e senza l'ultimo la meccanica di questa storia sarà molto nebulosa.  
>  Il titolo è questo perché ho eletto l’omonima canzone degli OK Go a inno del fandom di Space Dandy. Sì, ci sono andata in fissa di brutto.

 

 

Looks like it's time to decide.  
Are you here?  
Are you now?  
Is this it?  
_All of those selves that you tried;  
_ wasn't one of 'em good enough?

[Upside Down & Inside Out - OK Go]

 

 

«Un comune alieno della nebulosa M87.»

«Ma allora eri della nebulosa M87, tu?!»

«Non è raro proprio per niente...»

«Un altro alieno inutile. Continueremo a tirare la cinghia.»

Dandy è così abituato ai commenti di Miao che oramai non ha più nemmeno la voglia di sospirare. (Certo, forse le parole di Miao sarebbero state ben più pregnanti, se solo lui non le avesse pronunciate mentre taggava le proprie foto su Instagram.) (Magari è anche per quel motivo che nessuno bada più alle sue ciance.) (Anche se forse sarebbe il caso di farlo, dato che ora hanno a malapena i soldi per un pieno di carburante dell’Aloha Oe.) (Ma QT non sospira, e quello è un buon segno. Significa che c’è ancora speranza.) (Non ha idea di quando e dove e come QT abbia imparato a sospirare, ma Dandy potrebbe giurare che è in grado di farlo.) (Ne ha un ricordo ben chiaro.) (Forse l’ha solo sognato.)

«Aspettate un attimo, voi tre. Lo vorreste un lavoretto?»

 

* * *

 

«Il tuo fidanzato?!»

Scarlet annuisce. Sul divanetto di pelle consunta dell’Aloha Oe sembra del tutto fuori luogo, così elegante e spocchiosa e assolutamente superiore a tutti quanti loro.

«Ho promesso ai miei genitori che quest’anno sarei tornata durante le vacanze estive» spiega, con fare saccente, quasi come se avesse già ripetuto quella storia per mille volte. «Gli anni passati ho sempre finto di essere troppo occupata, ma lo scorso agosto ho tirato in ballo i genitori di un mio fantomatico ragazzo, e ora lo vogliono conoscere.»

«E quindi stai cercando di incastrarmi.»

«Ti pagherò 750 uron all’ora.»

«Ma è una miseria!»

«Accettiamo!» esclama QT, e ancor prima che Dandy possa replicare quello inizia ad emettere scontrini e strani suoni e versi che sembrano tutt’altro che sospiri.

«Chissà quante belle foto potrai fare durante queste vacanze» gli dice Miao, tenendo premuto qualcosa sullo schermo del suo cellulare. Un hashtag, in tutta probabilità. «Taggami, eh?»

«Non ho intenzione di...» risponde, e mentre lo dice ha una strana sensazione. (È come una specie di deja vu.) (Qualcosa di simile, ecco.) (Ma è sicuro che una cosa come quella non gli sia mai capitata prima d’allora.) (Se lo ricorderebbe, se fosse già andato in vacanza con Scarlet, no?) (È altamente improbabile che sia già successo. Altamente improbabile.) (Forse l’ha solo sognato.)

«Partiamo domattina. Ore cinque» conclude lei.

 

* * *

 

Alle quattro del mattino sono già in viaggio.

«Ho del caffè» gli dice Scarlet, tirando fuori un thermos da chissà quale tasca della borsa. È un valigione enorme, con una lunghissima cinghia per tenerlo a tracolla, così stipata di cose che il filo delle cuciture è teso e i buchi sul lato inferiore si stanno già allargando. (È fatto di un qualche tessuto impermeabile; Gore-tex, forse? È così che si chiamava? Dandy non lo ricorda bene - forse il nome non era quello, forse un nome non ce l’aveva neppure, e non è nemmeno che gli importi conoscerlo.) È una borsa da sportivo. Da giocatore di basket, forse. Non certo da donna. Non certo da Scarlet.

«Se non lo vuoi adesso puoi berlo anche dopo» gli dice lei, e il filo dei pensieri di Dandy si perde. Ma dopotutto sono le quattro del mattino, e sarebbe proprio curioso di trovare qualcuno in grado di rimproverarlo. Solo per avere il gusto di difendersi e mollargli un pugno, ovviamente.

Dandy mugugna qualcosa di indecifrabile. «Dopo» ripete in seguito, quando vede che Scarlet continua a porgergli la tazzina di plastica del thermos, e questa volta lei capisce e lo sorseggia al posto suo.

«Ricordami dov’è che stiamo andando» le dice, rigirandosi sul sedile della navicella da turismo per sistemarsi meglio. Ha le spalle tutte intirizzite perché la camicia che ha addosso ha fatto delle strane pieghe contro la stoffa ruvida dello schienale. (E la cosa buffa è che non sa nemmeno da dove venga, quella camicia; l’ha trovata nell’armadio e se l’è buttata addosso per darsi una parvenza di serietà.) (Probabilmente l’ha comprata QT da qualche parte. Di certo nel periodo in cui i suoi filtri oculari davano problemi. Dandy non l’avrebbe mai scelta rosa, poco ma sicuro.) (Non ricorda davvero, però. Come minimo QT avrebbe dovuto pretendere di avere indietro i soldi che aveva speso per comprarla.) (Forse l’ha dimenticato.)

«Nebulosa E23» gli risponde Scarlet, e i pensieri di Dandy vengono di nuovo interrotti, e capisce di avere davvero bisogno di dormire qualche altra ora in più. «È un incontro di lavoro, non ricordi? Sei il mio fidanzato che lavora nello Space Patrol.»

«Fidanzato» ripete. «Significa che possiamo fare quello che fanno di solito i fidanzati?»

«Solo interazioni fisiche moderate» gli risponde lei, e Dandy pensa che anche quella è un’altra frase che è sicuro di avere già sentito. (Con quel tono e quella voce.) (Davvero.) (Era stata Scarlet a dirla, senza dubbio.) (Non è una frase da film spinto, è vero, ma è qualcosa che lei potrebbe aver detto in uno dei sogni bagnati di Dandy.) (Sì, è così, si dice. Forse l’ha solo sognato.)

«E quanto manca all’arrivo?»

 

* * *

 

Una volta scesi dalla navetta fanno la fila allo scarico bagagli; Dandy ha tre borse differenti perché non viaggia mai senza i suoi effetti personali, e i suoi effetti personali sono grossomodo assimilabili a tutto quello che può contenere la sua cabina sull’Aloha Oe. Scarlet viaggia leggera; giusto una pochette nera, (proprio come quella col cordino da legare al polso che Honey gli ha chiesto come regalo, pensa Dandy), perché Scarlet è una donna previdente e ha provveduto a far recapitare direttamente all’albergo tutto ciò che sapeva che le sarebbe servito.

«Hai finito o no?»

«Me ne manca ancora una» le dice, di tutta risposta, sollevandosi in punta di piedi per studiare il nastro scorrevole del portabagagli. La sua terza borsa - quella dello stesso giallo della vernice della sua astronave; quella con appiccicate le toppe di stoffa che ha comprato quella volta su Betelgeuse, anni fa, quando ancora portava le ciabatte infradito anche d’inverno; altri tempi, quelli - non vuole saperne di apparire, e Dandy inizia ad essere stufo, perché sono partiti alle tre del mattino, ora sono le nove di sera e a bordo non hanno servito loro la cena e ha fame e non vede l’ora di arrivare in albergo. Avrebbe dovuto spedire i bagagli anche lui.

«Magari potrei chiamare un taxi. Così sarà già qui.»

«L’ho già fatto io» risponde Scarlet, e d’improvviso Dandy è tremendamente grato di averla come compagna di viaggio, perché è certo che Miao - un esempio, eh; solo un esempio, uno a caso - non avrebbe mai pensato a fare una cosa così intelligente e previdente come chiamare un taxi prima che qualcun altro lo esortasse a farlo. (Forse QT sì. Ma QT funziona a batteria, e la sua batteria è sempre scarica in momenti come quello.)

«Grazie» le risponde quindi, in tutta sincerità.

Lei sventola la mano davanti al viso; un linguaggio universale per fargli capire che no, non importa, non ha fatto niente di che. (E per “universale” Dandy intende che universale lo è davvero, dato che pare sia un genere di linguaggio non verbale che gli esseri umani condividono anche con altre specie aliene.) (Le specie che possiedono delle mani, per lo meno.)

Dandy sta per dirglielo - per fare conversazione, senza secondi fini; sono allo spazioporto, non devono far altro che aspettare, tanto vale che almeno riempiano bene quel tempo - quando la mano di Scarlet scorre sui capelli rosso scuro e scioglie la crocchia che li ha tenuti intrappolati per tutto il giorno, liberando quella cascata di fili che le ricadono addosso e le scivolano sulle spalle trasformandola in un’altra persona, e Dandy si sente di nuovo come quell’adolescente in infradito che non sapeva bene come relazionarsi con gli altri e così comprava toppe di stoffa da poter regalare al ritorno dai suoi viaggi.

Ma non è più adolescente, e non indossa più le ciabatte. (Anche se le toppe di stoffa le comprerebbe volentieri anche in quel momento.) Ha smesso di essere timido almeno un decennio prima di allora.

«I capelli ti stanno meglio slegati» le dice, e le dita di Scarlet corrono veloci alle ciocche che ancora le coprono la fronte. L’accenno di un sorriso le incurva appena le labbra all’insù e Dandy pensa che anche con quell’espressione sta decisamente meglio che con la sua solita faccia corrucciata, ma che forse quello non è il caso di dirglielo.

(Ha come l’impressione di averla vista ridere - ridere sguaiatamente, addirittura, e ha come l’impressione di essere stato più giovane e più leggero.) (Ma non così giovane e leggero come da adolescente con le infradito.) (Anche perché non conosce Scarlet da così tanto tempo; si sono incontrati per la prima volta al Centro di Registrazione Alieni.) (O forse no?) (Magari la conosceva anche prima.) (Magari l’ha conosciuta per anni e non ha ancora capito chi sia davvero.) (O magari non rideva sul serio.) (Magari l’ha solo sognato.)

«Ehi, quella gialla là in fondo non è la tua valigia?»

 

* * *

 

«Scarlet» dice Dandy a bassa voce, con fare cospiratorio. È sicuro di sembrare almeno il trentacinque per cento più cattivo ora che ha addosso degli occhiali da sole.

«Che c’è» replica lei, laconicamente, come se già conoscesse le parole che stanno per uscire dalla bocca dell’altro.

«Ho trovato un alieno non registrato.»

«E quindi?»

«E quindi intendo registrarlo.»

«No.»

«Sono un cacciatore di alieni.»

«Non durante questo viaggio.»

«Ma...»

«Niente _ma_ » risponde, e si ferma sul posto, pronto a redarguirlo come si deve prima di muovere un altro passo. «Se siamo qui è perché uno di quelli che _voi_ avete preso per un alieno non registrato» e qui Scarlet si ferma e gli mima delle virgolette con le dita, «Si è rivelato essere l’erede di una delle famiglie più influenti di tutto il quadrante nord-occidentale della nebulosa C49. E si dà il caso che quella famiglia ora pretenda delle scuse formali non solo da _voi_ cacciatori, ma anche da _noi_ come società di registrazione.»

«Lo so. Sono tre giorni che me lo ripeti, oramai.»

«E vedo che ancora non ti è entrato in quella testa.»

«Sì, invece» replica lui. «È solo che quello di prima non sembrava affatto un signorino di buona famiglia. Era solo un alieno non registrato.»

Scarlet sospira e il suono che fa l’aria mentre esce dal suo naso ricorda a Dandy di QT e del suo modo insolito di fargli capire che Quello Non È Affatto Un Buon Momento Per Loro.

(Gli è familiare, però, così arrabbiata com’è adesso.) (Ma è un tipo diverso di arrabbiatura rispetto a quella che gli mostra ogni volta al Centro Registrazione Alieni, perché questo genere di rabbia sottintende molta più interazione del solito.) (Però è sicuro che qui QT non c’entri affatto.) (E poi d’improvviso capisce, _Chuck!_ , gli dice il cervello, _Chuck!_ , era Chuck quello che sospirava sempre dal naso appena un attimo prima di scattare all’attacco con le sue mortali mosse di karate!, e d’un tratto è _talmente ovvio_ che anche Scarlet conosca Chuck perché quale altra ragione avrebbe per sospirare così, altrimenti?) (Era sicuro, era assolutamente sicuro che Chuck le piacesse.) (Anche se non sa perché.) (L’avrà immaginato vedendo quel mulinare di gambe lunghe e mosse di karate.) (Quando, però?) (Dove?) (In sogno, forse.)

(Vorrebbe parlarne con lei.)

«Ora vediamo di muoverci» gli dice, affrettando il passo.

 

* * *

 

«Non ci posso credere» la sente dire, «Karate Kommandos? _Quel_ Karate Kommandos?»

_«Esattamente_ quel Karate Kommandos.»

«Ma è talmente raro che...»

«Ne possiedo una copia in videocassetta.»

(È sempre stato più un tipo da Betamax, in realtà.) (Ma Chuck valeva bene il sacrificio.) (Per fortuna esistono ancora pianeti specializzati in roba vintage.)

Gli occhi di Scarlet s’illuminano e le sue labbra si schiudono appena e Dandy pensa che gli piacerebbe davvero tanto avere quella videocassetta di Karate Kommandos proprio lì e proprio in quell’esatto attimo, perché nell’immensità dello spazio non aveva mai trovato nessuno che amasse Chuck quanto lo ama lui, e Scarlet sembra la donna perfetta nel momento perfetto - e così, coi capelli sciolti sulle spalle, è ancora più bella di come lo sia di solito, e non ricorda se gliel’ha mai detto prima d’allora.

«Possiamo vederlo insieme» le propone quindi, «Quando torneremo da questo viaggio. Sull’Aloha Oe abbiamo un videoregistratore.»

(È tutto talmente bello che sembra un sogno.) (O forse sta sognando davvero.)

«Volentieri» gli risponde lei.

 

* * *

 

«E così state insieme da cinque anni.»

«Praticamente sei» s’intromette Scarlet ancora prima che Dandy possa aprir bocca. «Tra due mesi e mezzo.»

«È davvero un sacco di tempo» commenta l’ex compagna di scuola di Scarlet, allungandosi sul tavolo per recuperare la brocca con la birra fresca. (Ha due tette niente male, tra l’altro.)

«Già» commenta lei, e Dandy avverte distintamente la coscia di Scarlet premere leggermente contro i suoi jeans, e se già prima dubitava di poter resistere a quella minigonna ora è ancora meno convinto.

«Avete già in programma delle date per il matrimonio?» chiede un’altra ragazza, già brilla, seduta vicino a lui, ma il suo tono è acido e cattivo e dal modo in cui Scarlet regisce Dandy capisce che quella dev’essere la migliore amica diventata peggior nemica di cui lei gli ha parlato la sera precedente, quando hanno visto insieme _Rombo di tuono_ alla tv e ha paragonato quella tipa al mostro Gojira che Chuck doveva annientare. (L’aspetto è ben diverso, in verità, ma qui è questione di sostanza e la sostanza rimane sempre quella.) (Si fida del giudizio di Scarlet. Nessuno che ami i film di Chuck può essere una brutta persona.) (E di certo non Scarlet.)

«No, non abbiamo ancora fissato delle date» risponde quindi Dandy, e con il braccio circonda le spalle di Scarlet tirandosela più vicina, «E non è certo così che intendevo chiederlo, ma il momento è quello buono.»

Gli ex compagni di classe non capiscono; nessuno capisce, neppure Scarlet. E di certo non capisce neppure la migliore amica diventata peggior nemica, quella a cui Scarlet voleva sbattere in faccia la propria felicità. In fondo è per quel motivo che hanno fatto quel viaggio, no?

«Non ho nemmeno un anello» aggiunge quindi, e guarda Scarlet dritto negli occhi, e Dandy pensa che sia incredibilmente bella e incredibilmente perfetta, e che forse quella proposta di matrimonio non è poi tanto finta, perché non gli dispiacerebbe affatto stare con lei, anche se non ha la più pallida idea di cosa dovrebbe fare una coppia sposata. (A parte un sacco di sesso.) (Tantissimo sesso.) (Sì, gli piace l’idea. Gli piace.)

Non aspetta la sua risposta - non ha fatto nessuna domanda, a ben vedere, e la bocca di Scarlet è a un soffio dalla sua e la distanza è talmente breve che non avrebbe nemmeno senso chiudere gli occhi. Così li tiene aperti, almeno fino a quando sente sulla lingua il gusto del suo rossetto e sotto le narici il profumo della sua pelle e tutto gli è così familiare che gli sembra di essere stato destinato a quel momento fin dall’inizio dei tempi. (Poi si riscuote perché _andiamo_ , quello è un pensiero fin troppo sdolcinato, e non s’intona affatto con il suo personaggio.) (Però indugia in quel bacio ben più a lungo che in qualsiasi altro bacio abbia mai dato prima d’allora, prima di lei.) (E non smette neppure quando gli ex compagni di classe cominciano ad applaudirli, quando anche ad occhi chiusi riesce a vedere il flash delle fotografie che stanno scattando per commemorare il momento.) (Le sue dita, però, sono incollate alla schiena di Scarlet, proprio sopra la cerniera della sua gonna, e non riuscirebbe a spostarle da lì nemmeno con uno sforzo sovrumano.) (E per fortuna è Scarlet a rompere l’incanto di quel bacio, alla fine, perché stava per rimanere senza fiato.) (Il _sì_ che gli pronuncia a fior di labbra è sussurrato a voce così bassa che Dandy quasi non lo sente; lo avverte distintamente, però, ed è come se gli si rizzassero i capelli sulla nuca dall’agitazione.) (E non sono l’unica cosa a rizzarsi, in tutta onestà.) (Si vive seguendo la corrente, baby.)

Scarlet viene rapita dal blaterare curioso delle ex compagne di classe, ma è un sorriso quello che Dandy le vede in viso - un bel sorriso, davvero - e quella serata è un sogno, non può essere altro che un sogno, un sogno dal quale non vuole destarsi. E nei sogni tutto è permesso, perciò non vorrebbe far altro che alzarsi in piedi e andare a riprendersela e portarla via da lì, (dove, chissà, via, lontano), con la sigla finale del primo film di Chuck a fare da epico sottofondo, e Dandy è felice, è felice anche solo a pensarla, un cosa così.

 

* * *

 

«Non c’è bisogno che stiamo insieme anche oggi, se non vuoi» gli dice Scarlet a colazione, mentre Dandy ha ancora il naso infilato nella tazza del caffè e non è in grado di elaborare pensieri coerenti. «In fondo è l’ultimo giorno della luna di miele. Quello del rientro, in teoria.»

Le sinapsi di Dandy riconnettono quel tanto che basta per ricordare il motivo del loro viaggio: un matrimonio finto, una luna di miele chiesta per sfruttare due settimane di ferie che altrimenti Scarlet non avrebbe mai ottenuto, una vacanza organizzata per andare al più grande raduno mondiale dei fan di Chuck. (Quello si è che è stato l’evento del secolo, con tanto di presenza del cast originale. Ancora si chiede come Scarlet abbia potuto ottenere i biglietti.) (Ciò che ricorda meglio della serata precedente, però, sono i polpastrelli caldi delle dita di Scarlet contro la sua nuca mentre la baciava, quando per un attimo si è scordato perfino di Chuck.)

«Già» risponde laconicamente, e deve inghiottire un grosso groppo di saliva, perché quel bacio si è concluso con la sirena dell’allarme antincendio e non ne hanno più parlato, e Dandy non è sicuro che sia saggio lasciar correre una cosa come quella. (Non lo è affatto.) (Non ha intenzione di lasciar correre.) (Si è scordato di Chuck, e Chuck era lì a tre metri da lui, e qualcosa dovrà pur significare, no?)

Anche Scarlet ha la faccia di una che ha appena inghiottito un grosso groppo di saliva, ma Dandy non è mai stato molto bravo ad interpretare le reazioni degli altri, e non è mai stato capace di comprendere Scarlet, quindi non aggiunge niente e rimangono così. Finiscono di sorseggiare il caffè e preparano le valigie.

Torna sull’Aloha Oe e Miao e QT sono contenti di averlo di nuovo tra i piedi, così contenti che non lo lasciano in pace nemmeno un secondo, e alla fine insistono per fare un gita al BooBies e _chi sono io per rifiutare?_ , pensa Dandy, disteso sul suo letto che a confronto del king size dell’albergo gli sembra a malapena una cuccetta.

Ripensa ai programmi che aveva per quella sera - la luna di miele aveva messo in progetto un aperitivo in un localino niente male, almeno a quanto pareva dal sito web, e poi altro che non ricorda bene - e d’improvviso vede tra le altre cose sparse sul pavimento la sua videocassetta di Karate Kommandos e non ha più così tanta voglia di andare da BooBies, perché c’è qualcosa di molto meglio che lo aspetta, se solo avrà il fegato di andarselo a prendere.

È per quello che scatta in piedi, recupera la custodia di plastica e parte, spintonando via i compagni che lo aspettavano fuori dalla porta.

Non ha l’indirizzo del locale, ma lo troverà strada facendo. È sicuro di averlo letto sul sito internet. Non può certo esserselo sognato.

 

* * *

 

«Un comune alieno della nebulosa M87.»

«Ma allora eri della nebulosa M87, tu?!»

«Non è raro proprio per niente...»

«Un altro alieno inutile. Continueremo a tirare la cinghia.»

Dandy sospira, e Miao sospira, e perfino QT sospira, e Dandy si chiede come un robot sia in grado di fare una cosa del genere, dato che _tecnicamente_ non ha dei polmoni.

Vorrebbe chiederglielo, ma il tizio in fila dietro di loro sta già sbuffando e ricoprendoli di male parole perché ancora non si sono spostati di lì e lui ha _fretta_ , così Dandy non può far altro che tenere per sé le proprie domande e cedere il passo.

Fa in tempo a guardare Scarlet, però - per mostrarle ogni briciola del proprio disappunto, si dice, ma negli occhi che lo accolgono legge ben altro, in realtà; e non capisce bene cosa sia, ma è sicuro che sia qualcosa che gli piacerebbe, qualcosa che sarebbe ben felice di prendere in considerazione.

Il portellone automatico si chiude davanti a Dandy, solido e definitivo, e tutto ciò che rimane ad osservarlo è il riflesso del proprio viso sul metallo lucido, e ogni altra cosa scompare.

Forse ha solo sognato.

**Author's Note:**

> Voi non avete idea di quanto io sia fiera di questa storia qui.  
> L’ho scritta in meno di ventiquattr’ore totali, e io di solito sono lenta e lo sono ancora di più quando mi trovo ad approciare timorosamente un nuovo fandom, e invece qui è filato tutto liscio come l’olio. Gran parte del merito va a questo flusso di coscienza senza filtri e me ne rendo conto, ma ne sono tanto felice lo stesso.  
> I vari riferimenti all’episodio 23 li avrete visti di sicuro, ma avete colto anche le due citazioni di Cowboy Bebop? ;D Scusatemi, non ho resistito.  
> Grazie mille per essere arrivati fino in fondo a questa follia /o/  
> 


End file.
